1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a content transmission system, a content sending apparatus and method, a content reception apparatus and method, a program and a recording media and, more particularly to a content transmission system, a content sending apparatus and method, a content reception apparatus and method, a program, and a recording media that are configured to execute content-associated processing in networked devices more easily than related-art technologies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, technologies are gaining popularity in which personal computers, peripheral devices thereof, AV equipment, telephones, electric appliances, for example, in homes are interconnected by use of a network to mutually provide functions. One of the technological specifications that support such a network is UPnP (Universal Plug and Play) for example.
UPnP is intended to function on the basis of Internet-standard technologies by only connecting to networks, without involving any complicated operations and setting works. For example, UPnP specifies the processing of uploading content from terminals connected to a network to a server connected thereto.
Also, recently, it has become practicable to view recorded images for example on portable display devices. To be more specific, content uploaded in a server can be downloaded to a removable media, which is loaded on a portable display device to reproduce the downloaded content, for example.
In addition, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-134975 below, technologies are proposed in which a server receives the specification information of one or more audio reproducing devices that distribute information signals and distributes audio content stored in a content storage hard disk of the server to each of these audio reproducing devices specified by the received specification information, thereby allowing each of the audio reproducing devices to reproduce the audio content at the same time.